marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Sagebrush City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Mystery of the Stolen Cache! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt has returned to one of his secret camps and is surprised to find stash of food has been taken, the fifth such raid on his secret supplies. Finding tracks this time around, Kid Colt decides to follow after them to teach the food thief a lesson. Kid Colt follows the trail until he reaches it's end and watches in surprise as a rope trap is slung down from a nearby tree. Shooting at the tree, Kid Colt startles the person hiding in it and is once more surprised when it is a young Native American boy who falls out. He learns that the little boy's name is Little Chipmunk, the son of Pawnee chief. The boy tearfully explains that the other children in his village have mocked him by telling him that he was never going to grow up to be a brave warrior like his father, so he decided to track Kid Colt to prove himself to the others. Kid Colt explains to the boy that food stashes are important for a man's survival on the range. However instead of punishing the boy, Kid Colt decides to help the boy out. He allows Little Chipmunk to take him prisoner and take him back to the Pawnee camp. The Kid is turned over as a prisoner much to the shock and surprise of the children in the village. When the chief of the tribe sees his son's prisoner, he decrees that his son has proven himself as a true warrior and as it is the custom of their people allow Kid Colt to go free. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Range Rustlers | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Lonely Trail | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Warren Broderick | Inker4_1 = Warren Broderick | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Big Smoke! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A drought has hit the prairies making it so dry that even the slightest spark can cause massively destructive grass fires, wiping out the food and water supply for animals and Native Americans, the potential for famine forcing them to seek more fertile lands elsewhere. Somewhere along the wastes is Boot Merrill and his gang, who are lamenting on their poor fortune. Merill comes up with an idea to start grass fires but when some of his men find this idea crazy they are shot. He tells his surviving men that they are to head out to nearby Rio Feliz to begin his plans. Elsewhere, Kid Colt rides into the region and realizes that any sparks from Steel's hoofs could risk a fire and rides into Rio Feliz to visit his friend, a blacksmith named Jeb Chandler to have Steel's shoes removed. Suddenly, one of the members of Boot Merrill's men who was shot stumbles in, having survived he warns them about Merrill's plot to start a massive grass fire before he dies. Kid decides to try and stop them and rides off to their location but soon sees that he is too late and that there is fire has already been started. Along the way he runs into a local Native American tribe fleeing the flames. He tells them to ride into Rio Feliz to seek cover as they can find shelter among the settlers and that if the flames where to spread there is a river where they can all seek cover. Meanwhile, the wind changes sending the flames heading toward town, forcing Merrill and his gang toward town. Meanwhile, the Kid realizes this danger and gets the locals to seek cover in the nearby river. As the flames approach town, Kid Colt spots Merrill and his gang running to the river to seek cover and guns the outlaws down. Just when all seems lost and the town about to be ravage by flames a sudden rain storm hits putting the fire out and saving the town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}